Kate Is Here
by RueEmerson
Summary: Hank finds comfort in the arms of his first love. Was a one-shot, now expanding. Sequel to Roman/Burgess' "Whatever This Is".
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: I noticed there aren't many stories showing Hank's softer side. So here you go. Currently just a one-shot. Takes place at beginning of Season 4._**

Hank Voight pulled into the driveway and tensed when he saw a shadowy figure perched on the porch steps of his house.

He cautiously exited his SUV and approached the stairs. That's when he noticed who it was.

"What do you want, Kate?" Hank asked the dark-haired woman he hadn't seen in years.

Kate Rumlow stood and stretched, not answering.

Hank brushed past her and unlocked the front door.

She followed him in.

"I'll ask you again, what do you want, Kate?" he growled, turning toward her.

Kate shrugged.

"Felt like you needed a friend," she flippantly replied.

Worried about his friend's mental health, Al Olinsky had called her with the news about Justin's death and Olive's decision to leave with Daniel. She had packed up her laptop, thrown some clothes into a duffle, jumped into her old pickup, and driven two days straight to reach Chicago.

Hank narrowed his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment.

Kate leaned in to kiss him and he started to step back when she caught the back of his neck to keep him where he was.

When her lips met his, he resisted for a fraction of a second before roughly yanking her to him and grounding his lips on hers.

Kate had missed this. Apparently Hank had too.

He pushed her up against the front door and caged her in, every hard inch of him pressing against her. The heat rose between them, their mouths dueling as hands roamed.

She unbuckled his belt as he unbuttoned her shirt, and Kate broke the kiss long enough to ask if they were going to do this standing up or laying down.

Hank's response was to slide his hands down her backside and lift her up and carry her upstairs to his bedroom.

* * *

Stripped bare, Kate welcomed Hank into her arms. He covered her body with his and thrust deep.

He wasted no time pounding her into the bed and she willingly let him. It was as if they were teenage lovers again.

Neither spoke; her moans and his grunts were the only noises filling the air. That was until Hank found his release and hissed her name. Kate cried out his name shortly after as her body fisted his.

He eventually collapsed beside her, wrapping his strong arms around her, pulling her back to his chest. That's how they fell asleep.

* * *

Kate was rather surprised to wake before dawn and find Hank still in bed. He rarely slept the whole night through even when they were young.

He was looking at her when she cracked open her eyes, his morning erection pressed against her thigh.

"What do you want, Kate?" Hank asked, his gravelly voice an octave lower.

Kate closed her eyes and sighed.

"Nothing, Hank. I don't want any money, I'm not here to roll you for intel, and I don't care if you're breaking the law or playing by the book. I'm just here," she replied.

He had forgotten that she knew him and his suspicious mind. She had been his first love before her father's job moved her and her family to Texas.

She reopened her eyes and gazed into his.

"I'm sorry about Justin," she whispered.

The last time she'd seen Hank was at Camille's funeral. She knew Justin had been in trouble and that he'd been trying to get his life turned around.

She had kept her distance all these years, knowing that Hank had really loved Camille.

One time when she was in Chicago for a writer's conference she had run into Hank and Al; Al had quickly picked up on the fact there was history between her and Hank. He had casually lifted one of her business cards and had been the one to call her when Camille died.

Hank had been aloof and distance with her then, wounded by his wife's death and struggling to be strong for both his son and foster daughter.

She reached out and fingered his stubbled jaw. His gaze softened and she glimpsed into his soul, the side of him he rarely shared with anyone.

He caught her hand and kissed it before gently easing her onto her back.

This time the lovemaking was much more tender as their bodies rocked together.

When Kate woke later that morning, Hank had already left for work.

* * *

Hank wandered into the station, greeting Trudy Platt as he walked by the front desk.

"Did you run over a bad guy or something?" Trudy questioned, noting Hank's almost jovial spirit.

Hank pursed his lips and shook his head.

"Nope," he said as he ascended the stairs to the cage.

Trudy frowned at his retreating back.

Hank slapped Adam Ruzek on the shoulder as he passed, startling the young cop.

"What's up with you?" Al asked his oldest friend, lifting his coffee mug in greeting from the couch, as Hank strode into his office and hung up his leather jacket.

Hank gave him a half-smile.

"Kate's back," he replied.

Al arched an eyebrow, feigning surprise.

Hank rolled his eyes. He knew Al was the one who had tipped Kate off about recent events.

* * *

When Hank arrived home that evening, he found Kate perched on the porch—again—in the shadows. He was glad she had stuck around; they hadn't discussed if she was leaving or staying.

"You have access to the house," he commented as he climbed the steps.

Kate smiled at him.

"I know. I was just enjoying the night air," she sassily replied. "Dinner is on the stove."

Hank smirked at her.

They didn't talk about whatever this was.

* * *

A couple of weeks drifted by as Hank caught a case that kept him busy for three days without nary a break. Kate busied herself with her freelance work online and kept to herself for the most part.

But she always slept in Hank's bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: Okay, I couldn't leave well enough alone. Thanks DTaylor201989. More smut and humor ahead._**

 **Three weeks after Kate arrived**

Kate was in the kitchen, standing at the stove stirring pasta, when Hank came home. He stepped up behind her.

"Smells good," he murmured. Kate wasn't sure if he was speaking about the meal or her.

Hank then slid a hand under her shirt to cup a bra-covered breast as he nuzzled her neck.

"I'm hungry," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver. She gripped the spatula a little harder when he slid his other hand inside the front of her jeans.

"Hank," she weakly protested.

"You're so wet," he growled as he fingered her.

Kate switched off the heat and pushed the pot off the hot burner before turning around in Hank's arms. Their lips met as her jeans and panties hit the floor.

Hank managed to get his jeans open before lifting Kate to the counter next to the stove.

"Why do I always want to buried inside of you?" he huskily groaned as their bodies joined.

"Why do I always want you to be?" she panted as she clung to him.

* * *

They were sitting on floor later, leaning against the cabinets, the pot of pasta between them. Hank's jeans were still open and Kate had slipped on her panties before settling on the tile.

They were eating straight out of the pot and chatting about nothing in particular when there was rapping on the front door.

"Hank!" they heard Erin Lindsay call out.

He scrambled to his feet, adjusting his boxers and re-buckling his belt as he went. Kate hurriedly reached for her jeans and pulled them on before grabbing the pot.

"What's wrong?" Hank asked at the sight of Erin's worried face.

"I should be asking you that," Erin huffed as she eased past him. "You've been acting all weird at work and then you can't seem to wait to get home. What's going on with you?"

A muscle in Hank's jaw twitched as he tried to decide how to tread.

"I'm afraid I'm to blame," Kate said as she entered the foyer.

Unfazed by Erin's shocked expression, Kate stepped closer and extended her hand.

"My name is Kate," she said as Erin shook her proffered hand. "You must be Erin. Hank speaks very highly of you."

Erin gave Hank a very pointed stare and he merely shrugged.

"We were just getting ready to sit down for supper. Please join us," Kate smoothly said, gesturing toward the dining table.

"Oh, I couldn't intrude," Erin stuttered. "I just wanted to stop by and make sure everything was okay."

"Nonsense. I insist you join us," Kate urged. Hank gently pushed at Erin's back to guide her into the house.

* * *

"You're probably wondering how we met," Kate conversationally said as she poked at her pasta. Erin gave her a half-smile.

"I was 12," Kate said. "My dad was an engineer and my family moved into the neighborhood where Hank lived."

"My brothers were playing football in the front yard as I sat on the porch daydreaming about my next story. I'm a writer, by the way. That's when Hank's mom Evie walked up the sidewalk with a casserole and a brooding teen in tow," Kate said, smiling.

Erin glanced at Hank with a grin.

"Even then you were brooding," Erin commented. Hank snorted but there was a sparkle in his eyes.

Kate chuckled.

"He was indeed," she said. "Nevertheless, he and I connected. He would walk with me and my brothers home from school. My older brother Jim and Hank were in the same grade. I was two grades behind and my brother Randy was a year younger than me."

"Hank started hanging out our house more and more," Kate said, sharing a tender look with Hank. "When things would get … rough … at Hank's house, he would climb the trellis and crawl in my window. I think he spent more nights in my bed than his own those days."

"We grew really close. Then my freshman year, my father was offered a job in Texas. I was heartbroken. I think I cried for a week straight," Kate said, finally setting her fork down and wistfully looking at Erin.

"You know how it is. Our lives went on even though I felt like mine was ending. We lost touch … I eventually heard Hank had entered the police academy and that he had gotten married. I went on to work at newspapers and magazines before branching out on my own."

"We recently reconnected and here we are," Kate said, glancing at Hank who gave her one of his rare smiles.

Suddenly feeling like the third wheel, Erin cleared her throat and moved to stand.

"I probably should get home," she said. "Thanks for the pasta."

Kate stood and reached for the pot.

"Here let me scoop out some into a container for Jay," she said, heading into the kitchen.

"Oh, thanks," Erin stammered, surprised, before facing Hank with a raised eyebrow.

"So I talk about you two. Sue me," he said shrugging.

Kate and Hank stood in the doorway as they watched Erin drive away.

"Thanks for not mentioning that I had been banging you for the better part of a year before you moved," Hank said as he shut the front door. Kate grinned before looping her arms around his neck.

"And sully your reputation by letting your daughter know her father was committing a felony at the tender age of 18 by having sex with a minor? Not a chance," Kate kidded.

* * *

 **A month after Kate arrived**

Kate was laying in bed with Hank, curled into his side, her head on his shoulder. They had both come to bed wiped out from the day's events.

"What are we doing, Kate?" he tiredly asked.

Kate lifted her head and peered at him for a moment.

"Just spill it, Hank. What's on your mind?" she replied.

"You've been here for a month," Hank said. "Are you planning on staying or is this just a passing thing?"

"Are you asking me to stay or do you want me to go? You tell me what you want," Kate responded, her eyes never leaving his.

Hank was silent for a beat.

"I want you to stay," he finally said.

"Okay, then. I need to go back to Fort Worth for a week or two and tie up loose ends," Kate said, settling back into his embrace.

She headed out the next morning before Hank left for work.

* * *

"It looks like I will be here for at least a couple more days," Kate told Hank over the phone. "I moved my household goods into storage and am closing out my accounts. How is the case going?"

Hank rubbed his face and stared into the bullpen. Erin was perched on Jay's desk with Mouse at her side. Ruzek and Al were following up leads and Kevin was at home taking care of his sister.

"We're at a standstill," he warily replied.

"Sorry," Kate sympathetically said. "I'll be home as soon as I can."

"I know," Hank said, leaning back in his office chair.

There was a pause before Kate spoke.

"I love you," she softly murmured. Hank closed his eyes.

"I love you, too," he said.

* * *

There was finally a break in the case and they caught the perp before he could flee the state.

Hank pulled into his driveway and noticed the front door was wide open. All the lights were on and Kate's pickup was in the street.

He cautiously entered the house, his loaded gun drawn and at his side.

There on the floor in the living room lay Kate facedown, blood pooled next to her head. A smashed box lay nearby and her belongings strewn about.

"Kate!" he cried out, holstering his weapon as he dropped to his knees at her side. He furiously dialed 911 and barked out his address before gingerly touching her bloodied face.

"Come on, sweetheart. Wake up," he pleaded.

The paramedics arrived in record time and rushed into the house. They gently pushed Hank aside as they assessed Kate's situation. They carefully rolled her over onto a backboard before lifting her onto a gurney.

"You can ride with us," Sylvie told Hank as they loaded her into the ambulance.

* * *

Dr. Will Halstead was waiting for them when they rolled Kate into the ER.

"What do we have?" he asked as he checked vitals.

"An unresponsive female with a head wound," Sylvie replied as they wheeled toward one of the exam rooms. April assisted as they transferred Kate to a bed.

Will glanced at Hank.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I came home and she was lying on the floor next to the coffee table unconscious," Hank said, desperately willing Kate to wake up.

"Well, the good thing is, her head wound isn't severe. Gashes always look worse than they are. What's her name?" Will said as he inspected Kate's head.

"Kate," Hank said, grasping Kate's hand after April moved away from the bed.

Will watched Hank from the corner of his eye as he listened to Kate's heartbeat.

"Do you know what she was doing before she fell and hit her head?" Will asked.

"I assume unpacking," Hank tersely replied. "Listen, Doc, why isn't she awake?"

"She likely has a slight concussion, Sarge," Will calmly said. "If so, her brain is swollen a bit and her body temporarily has shut down to protect itself."

Will straightened and stared at Hank.

"Are you family or do I need contact someone?" he asked.

A muscle in Hank's jaw clenched.

"She's my wife," he replied.

Both Will and April stilled at the news as Kate suddenly shifted in the hospital bed.

"Not yet," Kate croaked, squeezing Hank's hand, a slight smile playing across her face.

* * *

Erin and Jay ran into the ER, frantically looking around. Maggie pointed them to the room where Hank and Kate were.

Hank looked up when they entered the room.

"Will called us," Erin explained to Hank before looking at Kate.

"How are you doing?" she worriedly asked. Kate tried to smile, but winced instead.

"It looks worse than it is. I tripped over my own two feet as I was carrying a box of books into the house. Slammed my head right into the coffee table and knocked myself out," Kate said.

Will walked in.

"Kate, your tests came back normal and your CT scan didn't show anything out of the ordinary," Will said. "I can release you to go home as long as you promise not to lift any boxes for a few days."

Kate nodded.

"I recommend you don't do anything strenuous for at least a week or two. You do have a mild concussion, so doctor's orders are to rest and relax," Will continued as he signed off on her chart.

"If you still have boxes to unpack, make your soon-to-be husband or future son-in-law do it for you," Will added, winking at her.

Jay and Erin balked as Will walked out, slapping his brother on the shoulder as he passed. Still holding hands with Kate, Hank smirked at Erin.

"What do you say, kiddo? You want to be a witness to our vows at the courthouse tomorrow?" he asked.

Still in shock, Erin couldn't find her voice so Jay piped up for her.

"We'd love to," Jay replied, smiling at Kate.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/N: Know this is waayyy overdue, so sorry … FYI, this is technically a sequel to my other Chicago PD story "Whatever This Is" with Roman and Burgess, so you might want to check that out to get the full effect of this universe._**

Something woke Kate from her slumber. She reached out for Hank and felt his warm strong back next to her. Taking a deep breath, she fluttered her eyes open to notice a shadow standing at the foot of the bed.

"Hank!" she hoarsely shouted, shaking his hip, startling him from his sleep. He grunted as a foreign male laugh filled the room.

"I think your wife is trying to tell you something," the voice said.

Hank sat up, protectively angling his body between Kate's and the intruder. He instantly recognized the voice of the man before him.

"Jimmy Stanford," Hank growled, his mind whirling as to how the hell this convict was out of prison and standing in his bedroom.

"I'd say it's good to see you, detective, but I'd be lying," Jimmy replied, haphazardly waving his gun at his side. "But then again, I'd be lying if I didn't say how happy I am to have found you." He angled his head to peer around Hank to stare at Kate.

"I'd guess congratulations are in order?" Jimmy asked. "I heard you'd gotten married so I just had to come see for myself."

Kate leaned into Hank's back, chills running down her spine.

"So you broke into my house to give us your best?" Hank retorted. Jimmy laughed.

"I'm sure you wish that," he replied, raising his gun and shaking it.

"Will you let me turn on the lamp so I can see the man planning to kill my husband?" Kate asked, her voice shaking and somewhat muffled by Hank's shirt.

"She sounds like a sensible woman," Jimmy said, grinning at Hank. "Sure, why not?"

Kate scooted out from behind Hank. She reached for the lamp on the nightstand, flicking the switch with her left hand, while simultaneously sliding open the top drawer with her right hand and drawing her Glock.

She whipped around and shot the grinning intruder in the shoulder before he realized what was happening. Jimmy fell back into the dresser with a yelp, dropping his gun. Hank leapt off the bed, tackling him and slamming his face into the hardwood floor.

With her bare foot, Kate kicked Jimmy's gun toward Hank, her own still leveled at Jimmy's head. Hank grabbed Jimmy's gun and tucked it into the back of his sleep pants. He kneed Jimmy's back hard, hearing ribs crack as Jimmy moaned and cursed at him, blood pooling at his side.

"You're lucky she didn't put a bullet between your eyes like I would have," Hank hissed into Jimmy's ear as Kate dialed for help.

"This is the wife of Sergeant Hank Voight, badge number 32419. I've just shot an intruder in our home," she told the dispatcher. Giving their address, she answered a couple more questions, and then hung up.

Moments later flashing lights appeared in the window. Kate started to go downstairs to let them in when Hank called out to her.

"Sweetheart," he said, motioning at her bare legs. Kate would have laughed if the whole situation was ludicrous. She carefully laid her weapon on the nightstand before shimmying into a pair of jeans and hurrying down the stairs.

"I'm Officer Burgess and this is my partner Officer Roman," Kim Burgess said when Kate flung open the door. Kate nodded, having recalled seeing them before at the station, and waved them in as another set of officers and an ambulance pulled up.

Kate motioned for Burgess and Roman to go up the stairs.

"Hank has him subdued in our bedroom," Kate said, trying to calm herself. They nodded and ran up the stairs as Al Olinsky followed the paramedics onto the porch. Kate ignored the paramedics and nearly collapsed into Al's arms, the adrenaline rush quickly fading.

Al held her close and led her to the couch. He helped her sit before directing the other pair of officers upstairs with the paramedics.

"What happened?" he quietly asked as he sat down next to her.

"I woke up and there he was standing at the foot of our bed with a gun," Kate said, shuttering at the thought. "Hank said his name … Jimmy Stanford?"

Al looked shocked but encouraged her to continue.

"In a split second I knew he was going to kill Hank and so I made up an excuse to turn on the light and instead reached for my gun in the nightstand," she said. "Then he was on the ground and I was calling 911."

Kate stilled when she heard scuffling and yelling.

"This isn't over!" Jimmy yelled as an agitated Roman roughly escorted him down the stairs with his hands cuffed in front and Burgess right behind him. The paramedics had obviously tried to treat the bloody shoulder and cracked ribs but apparently Jimmy wasn't having it.

"I will kill you Voight! And your f**king wife too," he threatened, glaring at Kate. She glared right back and defiantly stood up, starting toward the stairs to confront him.

Al pulled her away just as Jimmy reached the landing, twisting in Roman's hold and trying to go for Roman's gun. Burgess anticipated the move and jumped on him, shoving Jimmy to the floor face-first. Everyone heard bones crack when she promptly straddled his back.

Roman tried not to smirk as he proudly squatted next to his badass wife and partner. Burgess leaned over Jimmy and pressed her hands into his shoulders. Jimmy howled in pain, his wrists now broken and more ribs cracked.

"You've just added several more charges to your rap sheet," Burgess stated. "Give me another reason to slap one more on you."

Hank and the other two officers rushed down the stairs during the commotion as the paramedics stood wide-eyed and slack-jawed by the open door. Kate turned away, hands covering her face, as Al protectively placed an arm around her.

"Get him outta my house!" Voight ordered, clearly exasperated. Burgess and Roman hauled Jimmy to his feet and practically dragged him out the door with the other two officers trailing.

Hank nearly slammed the front door behind them in frustration before turning to Kate.

"Are you OK?" he tenderly asked. She stared at him, her forehead furrowed.

"I think I should be asking you that question," she replied, touching his bloodied shirt.

"He wrestled with me as the paramedics tried to check him out," Hank said, brushing off her concern.

He shared a glance with Al and the silent exchange between them made Kate sigh. She knew Jimmy would disappear before day's end if they had anything to do with it.

Al quietly excused himself, leaving Hank and Kate alone in the house.

"I don't want to sleep in that room for a few days," Kate softly said, making her way back to the couch. Hank rubbed his neck and nodded.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" he asked as they sunk down on the couch.

She gave him a sideways glance with a lifted eyebrow.

"You do remember that I grew up in Texas, right?" she wryly said.


End file.
